


Timeline in Reverse

by lucywho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywho/pseuds/lucywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Alfred told him.<br/>He is a time traveler and his husband from future.<br/>Arthur called bullshit and kicked him out of his shabby apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Watched The Time Traveler's Wife again and this idea popped into my mind. Has anyone done this before?
> 
> I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

The first time Arthur Kirkland had seen Alfred F. Jones was when he was fifteen.

Somehow Arthur and his best friend Gilbert found themselves vandalizing the walls of their “beloved” high school with graffiti. It was past midnight and they were drunk on the cheap beer. Then, out of nowhere, a blond man dressed in suit came. Apparently, the man was crying. It was not very loud, but the tears were streaming down his face. In the dim light of the lonely outdoor lamp (rumor has it that the principal spent the rest of the budget for the outdoor lightning on the vacation with his lover) it looked like a scene from the horror movie. Gilbert and Arthur, drunk as they were and take in the consideration it was middle of the night, almost shitted their pants and ran away leaving all the evidence behind. They got detentions on Monday.

The first time Arthur Kirkland actually met Alfred F. Jones was when he was seventeen and his boyfriend Francis just broke up with him in the middle of the park.

He was beyond pissed. He knew he has a weak heart and should control his anger and emotions but still that had to be most stupid reason he has ever heard.

“Mon Cher, I just don’t think we are made for each other.”

Made for each other, his ass, he probably dumped him for that Seychelles girl. He was not going to cry. He was not going to cry, he repeated to himself.  Then he felt some somebody’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the blond man.

“Artie I am so glad that I have found you.”

He punched the man in the face. For three reasons. He looked suspiciously similar to that guy in the suit two years ago who haunted his dreams long after (after that night he decided to never get drunk with Gilbert again). For two, he had extreme urge to punch something. The third and most important reason was that nobody calls him Artie.

The man just smiled and invited Arthur out. He rejected. Contrary to popular belief he doesn’t date creeps. He doesn’t see the man for a long time after that.

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones met again when Arthur was twenty one and started writing his first novel.

They actually talk this time and Arthur learns that man’s name is Alfred. He also learns despite his creepiness Alfred is an ok guy. They went on a date. They had amazing sex afterwards.

Then Alfred told him.

He is a time traveler and his husband from future.

Arthur called bullshit and kicked him out of his shabby apartment.

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones met the third time (or fourth, depends on do you count that drunken encounter when Arthur was fifteen) when Arthur was twenty two and started to teach in his “beloved” high school because he couldn’t support himself on his books alone.

Alfred F. Jones was a student in the twelfth grade. He didn’t know who he was. He appeared to be just a normal high school kid (really popular high school kid). He looked the same as his crazy Alfred who thinks he is a time traveler.

He met the older Alfred again that night and accused him of all bullshit he could think of.

Then Alfred started to talk. He tells him everything he knows about him. Things not even a stalker could have known. Then he kissed him.

Morning after older Alfred disappeared. He left the note that they will met again soon.

Arthur despised his teaching job and all the hormonal teenagers. He especially despised after classes he held for jocks. The principal, old Italian guy, is a bastard. He also privately tutored “younger” Alfred (he dubbed him that in his head). What kid needs tutoring in English, for goodness sake.

He has fallen in love with Alfred along the way. With the way he smiles, with his dorky ways and with the way he combined maturity and immaturity all at once.

When "younger” Alfred was twenty and he was twenty five they started dating. He was the happiest man alive.

Alfred periodically disappeared every two months for some time and always had a lame excuse about it.

Arthur had an idea about that.

Finally, on their first year anniversary, they admitted it. Arthur admitted he met the older Alfred and Alfred admitted he can time travel. He doesn’t know why, that just happens. Every two months. He also got really excited because he apparently can’t choose the place or time where he travels and he has never travelled this close in time. He always ends up in Middle Age or some different time which is equally shitty. It is miracle he is still alive yet.

He laughed that that time travel thing inspired him to become a historian.

Arthur refused to tell him what his future self, Arthur’s past Alfred, had done and said in fear of messing the space time continuum. Alfred guessed he watched too much Doctor Who.

Later that year Arthur’s novel became bestseller and he could finally quit that teaching job which he despised.

On their second anniversary Alfred was in some different time. Arthur was all alone and had marathon of dystopian movies which Alfred adored. He was near the end of the Soylent Green when it happened. His heart nearly failed. Visibly older Alfred appeared out of nowhere and called the ambulance.

He was rushed to the hospital, older Alfred never leaving his side. In the morning he was gone and "younger" Alfred took his place entertaining him with stories about the twenties and prohibition and Al Capone.

He still couldn’t travel that close in time.

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones got married next year. Alfred’s cousin Matthew was his best man and Arthur’s was Gilbert, who was still his best friend after all this years. It was a beautiful wedding with lampions and all that sappy shit which both secretly adored.

Alfred starts calling him Artie after the wedding. It irritates him to no end.

Gilbert and Matthew hooked up afterwards and got married shortly after in the Vegas.               

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones adopted a kid three months after the wedding. They have named him Peter.

Everything was perfect. It looked like a fairytale.

Then Arthur’s hearth stopped. Just suddenly everything had gone gray.

Funeral was held two days later.

When suddenly, sobbing Alfred found himself in front of the high school. It was night. In the dim light of the lonely outdoor lamp two boys where drawing graffiti.

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I am thinking of writing follow up, much lighther than this, Prucan one shot in which Matthew time travels.  
> Well, we will see.


End file.
